deathawaitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors
Summary *The Warrior is the fourth troop unlocked in the game. It is unlocked upon reaching Headquarters level 8. *Warriors use melee attacks rather than guns, and have relatively high damage. *Warriors have the fastest movement speed out of all troops. *The Warrior's health is higher than a Rifleman's and can also heal himself through attacking making him very useful. = Warriors = Warriors, along with tmedics, are the end game player base power houses. They are probably the most versatile troop combination. Warriors are good for targeted attacks and destroying the core in operations, destroying player bases, grinding Dr. Terror, destroying Gearheart, and capturing resource bases. There is no offensive part of the game that warriors cannot have a part. The disadvantage is that grinding for resources with warriors is much more expensive in gold than using tmedics. Visual Appearance *The Warrior appears as a slightly tanned, muscular man with white hair, gold jewelry, and a blue crystal hammer. *His appearance is similar to that of the male Native Islander. Offensive Strategy *The Warrior is best used in large numbers with no other type of troop. *Taking out Cannons, Machine Guns, and Flamethrowers with the Gunboat can increase the survivability of Warriors greatly. *Due to their high DPS, a great strategy is to use a full Warrior army and rush the enemy's Headquarters: deploy Flares in a path to the Headquarters while covering them with Smoke Screens. When they start attacking the Headquarters, shoot Shock Bombs at high-DPS defensive buildings with a high firing rate like Cannons, Flamethrowers, Machine Guns, Sniper Towers, or Rocket Launchers. The Shock Launcher is also a very high priority target to use Shock Bombs on. *Warriors have the highest damage-to-size ratio compared to equal level troops up to and including level 8. At level 9 the Zooka surpasses them. *Warriors are more vulnerable to high level Machine Guns than other troops. They have to stand right in front of the Machine Guns to attack them which allows the Machine Gun to utilize its full potential. *Even though Warriors heal themselves with each attack, it is good to use one or more Medkits. *It is not recommended to directly flare a Smokey Warrior attack onto the Power Core during Operations because the Power Core is a 7x7 building, so a single Smoke Screen cannot cover it. Strengths * Attacking the HQ or core without needing to destroy all of the defenses in range * Rocket Launchers Weaknesses * Flame Throwers * Shock Blasters * Shock Launchers * Machine Guns Combinations * All warriors. Never use this troop with anything else. Defensive Strategy *Despite the fact that Warriors are healed for every attack they make, medium- to high-leveled Sniper Towers, Cannons, Machine Guns and Flamethrowers can easily take them out. *A crucial part of protecting your base from Warriors is to place your Flamethrowers and Machine Guns right next to your Headquarters. They are very dangerous to large groups of Warriors attacking the Headquarters. Machine Guns are especially deadly as they can shoot at Warriors at point-blank range. *The Shock Launcher can stop a whole army of Warriors in their tracks so your other Defensive Buildings can take them out, so place your Shock Launchers well. *Placing Defensive Buildings such as Flamethrowers and Shock Launchers so that they are right between the Headquarters and the edge of the map can be very effective. This makes it impossible for an attacker to use a Shock Bomb on those defenses without immobilizing their Warriors. *Mine placement can influence the outcome of an attack due to their ability to damage Smoke covered troops. **It is advised to prepare a fair number around the Headquarters, however too many will tempt a barrage to counter. Any remaining mines should be utilized to cover potential smoke paths to the Headquarters. Tactics * The most common warrior tactic is the smokey warrior tactic. In this tactic the warriors land under smoke and run to the HQ under smoke. The player then shocks the most dangerous defenses, timing it so that it begins once the smoke is gone * The typical contested smokey warrior deployment uses 2 smokes on the beach and one over the closest defense. * Sometimes, particularly when you warriors land and head sideways it is possible to do a one smoke landing. * Look at the path your warriors will take. Try to avoid places where your warriors will split into three paths as you will not be able to cover them with smoke. * When there are rocket launchers in play it is a good plan to shock your critters. This keeps the critters alive longer to distract the rockets. * Take a look at these videos to learn more about warrior tactics essentials, landing, path finding, smoke, timing, shield generators. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Warrior's hitpoints (by 5.9%), DPS (by 5.8%), healing per hit (by 2 HP), and training cost (by 200 gold). Trivia *The sculptor shown in the Sculptor building is a Warrior. *Magma Statues do not increase the Warrior's healing per hit.